The Hidden Evil
by hyodoreu
Summary: Sehun menceritakan sebuah cerita tentang anak yang jahat. Akankah Sehun selamat setelah menceritakannya? Bagaimana kisah Sehun dengan reinkarnasi dari 'hantu' dalam ceritanya? —EXO Fanfiction— Inspired by R L Stine's Novel, The Hidden Evil.
1. Chapter 1

**The Hidden Evil**

**Dyohyo's Present**

_Inspired by R. 's Novel.._

_The Hidden Evil..._

_Akhirnya kisah itu dapat diceritakan..._

EXO's Fanfiction

Kim Minseok

Xi Luhan

Wu Yifan

Kim Joonmyeon

Zhang Yixing

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Jongdae

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo

Huang Zitao

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

Genre : Horror, Mystery

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan YME, ide cerita milik R.L. Stine, saya hanya mengembangkan cerita dan mengganti cast. Perubahan cerita asli imajinasi saya.

Enjoy!

CHAPTER I  
Busan, 2014

Libur Natal tahun ini terlihat sama seperti natal tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Tapi salah satu group ternama di Korea, EXO-K ingin membuatnya sedikit berbeda. Mereka sengaja menginap di sebuah mansion milik keluarga Sehun —sang maknae— di daerah Busan.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan sekitar 3 jam, akhirnya mereka sampai juga. Mereka disambut hangat oleh eomma Sehun yang bernama Oh Yixing. Setelah acara melepas rindu itu selesai, mereka langsung membawa barang-barang mereka kedalam kamar masing-masing.

Sekitar jam 11 malam, belum ada satupun dari 8 orang penghuni mansion tersebut yang tertidur lelap. Kedelapan orang tersebut ―6 orang member EXO ditambah eomma Sehun dan seorang pelayan.— Eomma Sehun sedang menyiapkan camilan bersama pelayan wanita bernama Jung Soojung, sedangkan keenam member EXO tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah mansion keluarga Oh.

Ditengah keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka, Baekhyun pun berbicara untuk memecah keheningan.

"Sampai kapan kita akan berdiam diri seperti ini? Seharusnya kita mengisi liburan kita yang singkat ini dengan melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan bukan?" ucap Baekhyun. Semua member mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Baekhyun barusan.

"Bagaimana dengan cerita hantu?" usul sang tuan rumah.

Oh Sehun —sang maknae— itu menggigil. Mungkin hari ini merupakan malam puncak salju turun, pikirnya. Ditambah mereka berenam sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu diluar mansion. Perang bola salju, membangun snow doll, juga bermain ski.

"Cerita hantu di sekitar api unggun, di malam natal. Perfect!" Ucap Chanyeol antusias diikuti anggukan member EXO yang lain. Keenam orang tersebut segera merapat ke tengah hingga tubuh mereka bersentuhan, mengingat udara dingin yang menusuk di kulit mereka.

_Mungkin sekarang waktunya untuk bercerita, lagipula tidak ada salahnya kan jika aku membagi cerita ini, pikir Sehun._

"Aku tahu satu cerita," kata Sehun. Ia memaksa dirinya untuk tersenyum kepada hyung-hyungnya yang sudah membentuk lingkaran, siap mendengarkan cerita sang maknae.

Jung Soojung, —sang pelayan— memandang sehun dengan terkejut. Cangkir-cangkir berisi hot chocolate di atas baki yang dipegangnya bergetar, dan ia menggeleng.

Dia tidak ingin aku menceritakannya, pikir sehun lagi. Tapi sekarang waktunya. Sekarang waktu yang tepat. Lagi pula tidak baik juga kalau menunda-nunda.

"Aku tahu cerita hantu tentang seorang anak yang jahat," kata Sehun pada hyungnya. "Tapi apa kalian benar-benar mau mendengarkan cerita ini?" Lanjut Sehun ragu.

"Tentu saja, Oh Sehun!" kata Kim Jongin —biasa dipanggil Kai— dari sisi sebelah kiri Sehun.

"Kau harus menceritakannya, Odult." Kyungsoo menyetujui.

Sehun meneguk hot chocolate-nya cukup banyak. Ia menatap hyung-hyungnya yang sudah memasang wajah penasaran mereka. Kalau mereka serius sekaligus setengah ketakutan seperti ini lucu juga ya, pikir Sehun.

"Ini kisah nyata, cerita ini begitu mengerikan hyung. Kalian yakin mae mendengarnya?"

Ucapan Sehun yang sedikit diberikan penekanan pada kata 'mengerikan' tersebut berhasil membuat tawa hyung-hyungnya itu pecah. Mereka pikir Sehun hanya berusaha menakuti mereka. Padahal Sehun tidak sepenuhnya berbohong.

"Kau harus menceritakannya, kami tidak akan takut pastinya. Kita bukan namja penakut. Dan kami semua bersedia menganggung segala resiko, kita memang ada resikonya. Setuju?" Suho, sang leader pun akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Setuju," seru member lain.

Sehun menghela nafas pelan. "Baiklah, akan kuceritakan dengan dua syarat." Ia kembali menatap kelima hyungnya. "Satu, tidak boleh ada yang menyela.. dan yang kedua, tidak boleh ada yang pergi sebelum ceritanya selesai."

"Kau berusaha menakuti hyungmu ini, eoh?" cibir Chanyeol.

Sehun mengangkat bahu. "Kalau hyung takut, mungkin sebaiknya hyung kembali ke kamar sebelum aku mulai bercerita."

Perkataan Sehun barusan membuat kelima member lain kaget. Sehun, maknae poker face mereka yang terkadang tidak sopan, sekarang mencoba menakut-nakuti dengan cara yang... meyakinkan. Kerasukan apa Sehun ini, pikir mereka.

"Tidak akan," seru chanyeol pada akhirnya. Suara bass miliknya terdengar sedikit bergetar. Dan setelah itu keadaan kembali hening. Lalu semua mulai menatap Sehun.

Menunggu.

"Tentu saja aku harus mengganti beberapa nama," katanya menjelaskan, "untuk melindungi mereka yang selamat dari kisah ini. Yang lainnya akan kusampaikan tepat seperti yang kudengar, Dan sepanjang pengetahuanku, semuanya benar."

Ruangan menjadi sunyi.

Sekalipun berada di depan perapian, dengan panas memanggang punggung dan kedua kakinya, Sehun kembali merasa kedinginan. Jangan biarkan ketakutan menghentikanmu, Sehun. Kau harus menceritakan kisah ini pada mereka, kata Sehun dalam hati, berusaha menguatkan dirinya terlebih dahulu.

"Cerita ini dimulai di Beijing," katanya akhirnya mulai bercerita. "Lebih dari 10 tahun yang lalu..."

TBC

Mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**The Hidden Evil**

**Dyohyo's Present**

_Inspired by R. 's Novel.._

_The Hidden Evil..._

_Akhirnya kisah itu dapat diceritakan..._

EXO's Fanfiction

Kim Minseok

Xi Luhan

Wu Yifan

Kim Joonmyeon

Huang Tao

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Jongdae

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo

Huang Zitao

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

Genre : Horror, Mystery

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan YME, ide cerita milik R.L. Stine, saya hanya mengembangkan cerita dan mengganti cast. Perubahan cerita asli imajinasi saya.

Enjoy!

CHAPTER II  
Beijing, 2003

"Kenapa kami harus bertengkar?"Kenapa kami berkengkarpada malam dia meninggal" Air mata membakar mata Huang Zitao. Ia menghela nafas panjang, berjuang untuk menenangkan diri.

Kakaknya, Huang Yixing, dengan lembut mengelus bahu Tao. "Oh, Tao, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan diriku karena menghadiri pesta ulang tahun bodoh itu. Tidak akan pernah! Pasti sangat tidak enak bagimu untuk seorang diri bersama ayah sewaktu dia..."

Tao mendengar kakaknya menahan isakannya. Kau tidak akan pernah mengetahui seberapa sengsaranya, Yixing, pikirnya.

Kejadian mengerikan kemarin membanjiri benak Tao.

Ia mendengar ayahnya yang malang menjerit dengan suara menggelegak.

Lalu ia melesat menyusuri lorong dengan menggunakan piyamanya. Ia mendapati ayahnya berlutut di ruang tamu depan. Darah mengotori dagunya dan juga bagian depan piyama putihnya.

Mata tuanya yang kelabu memancarkan kengerian saat terbatuk-batuk dan tercekik, memuntahkan lebih banyak darah.

Tao berteriak minta tolong. Berteriak dan terus berteriak. Tapi tidak ada gunanya. Tidak ada orang di rumah yang bisa mendengar teriakannya. Dan saat dr. Henry tiba...

Tao menggeleng. Ia tidak tahan untuk memikirkannya.

"Kau tahu apa yang paling menyakitkan?" tanyanya kepada Yixing. "Kami bertengkar. Baru kemarin. Gege, kenapa aku selalu bertengkar dengannya? Kenapa?"

"Kau mewarisi temperamen Ayah," jawab Yixing sambil tersenyum pedih.

"Ya," kata Tao menyetujui. "Kami begitu sering bertengkar untuk masalah yang tidak ada gunanya. Dan semalam aku memperlakukannya dengan sangat kasar. Bagaimana kalau dia meninggal dengan pikiran aku... aku tidak mencintainya.." Tao menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan.

Yixing memeluk Tao dari samping. "Dia tahu bahwa kau mencintainya, tentu saja dia tahu..." bisiknya.

Paling tidak aku masih memiliki Yixing-gege, pikirnya.

Ibu mereka telah meninggal sewaktu Tao berusia 6 tahun. Yixing masih berusia 9 tahun saat itu—tapi ia mengambil alih tugas ibu bagi Tao. Ia menghibur Tao sewaktu terjaga akibat mimpi buruk. Mendengarkan masalah-masalahnya.

Yixing tersayang.

Tao menengadahkan memandang kakaknya sambil tersenyum tipis. "Kalau bukan karena kau, kurasa aku takkan tahan menghadapi kejadian ini."

"Kita harus kuat," kata Yixing menyetujui. "Kita harus sangat kuat."

Terdengar ada yang mengetuk pintu.

Yixing berdeham. "Masuk," katanya, suaranya berat.

Min, pelayan, masuk dan membungkuk memberi hormat. Pipinya yang bulat tampak merah segar.

"Ya?" tanya Yixing.

"Dua polisi ingin menemui anda, Tuan." Kata pelayan itu.

Tao perlahan-lahan bangkit berdiri. "Polisi?"

"Sudah kukatakan Anda sedang tidak bersedia menerima tamu, Tuan, tapi mereka bersikeras untuk berbicara dengan Anda berdua." Min meremas-remas tangannya di balik celemek.

"Apa mereka tahu bahwa kami sedang berduka?" tanya Yixing.

Tao mendengar suara gege-nya gemetar. Gege yang malang, pikirnya. Tidak adil selama ini selalu dia yang menjaga diriku. Aku juga harus menjaganya.

"Ya, Tuan. Sudah kuberitahukan." Jawab Min.

"Suruh mereka masuk sekarang!" kata Tao, merasakan amarahnya mulai memuncak. "Aku ingin memberitahu mereka bahwa seharusnya mereka menunjukkan sedikit penghormatan pada keluarga seseorang yang baru meninggal."

"Baik, Tuan."

Pelayan itu kembali sesaat kemudian bersama dua polisi. Keduanya mengenakan jas biru berhiaskan lencana yang mengkilat. Tao menyadari di sabuk mereka terselip pistol dan tongkat kayu keras. Ia menggigil. Apa yang mereka inginkan di sini?

Kedua polisi itu menanggalkan topinya. Yang satu sedikit lebih terlihat dewasa, berambut dark brown, juga lebih tinggi. Rekannya terlihat lebih muda, dengan rambut hitam mengkilap, hampir mirip rambut Tao.

"Kalian kakak-beradik Huang?" tanya petugas yang berambut coklat, memandang Tao dan Yixing bergantian.

Yixing meraih tangan Tao dan meremasnya. Ia tidak ingin aku kehilangan kendali, pikir Tao. Ia mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat dan membiarkan kakaknya menjawab.

"Ya, ini Huang Zitao," kata Yixing. "Aku Huang Yixing."

"Kami menyesal harus mengganggu pada saat seperti ini," lanjut petugas yang lebih tua.

"Sangat menyesal," kata petugas berambut hitam menyetujui. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk.

"Ada masalah apa?" sergah Tao. "Kalian mengatakan tidak ingin mengganggu, tapi kalian ada di sini sekarang! Jenazah almarhum Ayah kami belum lagi dingin di makamnya."

"Tao," kata Yixing memperingatkan.

"Kami menerima laporan yang mengejutkan dari dr. Henry, dokter keluarga ayah kalian," kata petugas yang tinggi menjelaskan. Ia ragu-ragu, menatap tajam ke arah Tao dan Yixing. "Tampaknya..."

"Tampaknya?" potong Tao tak sabar.

"Tampaknya ayah kalian bukan meninggal karena alasan yang wajar. Tampaknya ada yang meracuninya."

Tao merasa ruangan tiba-tiba berubah gelap. Satu-satunya suara yang didengarnya adalah detak jam. Setiap detakan jauh lebih keras dari biasanya. Kepalanya terasa berputar. Aku akan pingsan! pikirnya.

"Dia _dibunuh_?" tanyanya dengan napas tersentak.

"Dr. Henry pasti melakukan kesalahan," kata Yixing mantap dan tenang. Tapi wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Tidak ada kesalahan," Kata polisi yang lebih tinggi.

"Tapi—tapi siapa yang tega berbuat begitu?" bentak Tao. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Kalau ada yang membunuh ayahnya, mereka akan membayarnya. Tao akan memaksa mereka membayarnya —nyawa dibayar nyawa, tentu saja.—

"Itulah yang ingin kami tanyakan kepada kalian berdua," jawab petugas yang lebih muda, dengan gugup memutar-mutar topi di tangannya. "Kami penasaran apakah ayahmu memiliki musuh yang kalian tahu..."

"Musuh?" ulang Yixing. "Wah, menurutku tidak ada."

"Tidak ada sama sekali," kata Tao menyetujui. "Kenapa kalian tega bertanya seperti itu?"

"Kemarin kedua pelayan kami libur serta koki kami pulang," tambah Yixing. "Tao dan Ayah menghabiskan sore itu berdua saja, jadi tidak ada yang memiliki kesempatan untuk..."

Yixing seketika berhenti bicara. Mulutnya agak terbuka.

Tao merasakan bulu-bulu di tubuhnya meremang saat mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yixing kepada para polisi itu. Keduanya memandangnya dengan tatapan curiga.

Mereka tidak mungkin menganggapnya... Mereka tidak mungkin percaya bahwa Tao akan menyakiti ayahnya sendiri, bukan?

"Apa benar, Tuan?" tanya petugas yang lebih tua perlahan-lahan. "Apa kau dan ayahmu berdua saja sepanjang malam?"

"Iya," kata Tao. "Tapi..."

"Tapi itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal," seru Yixing, suaranya makin lama makin keras. "Kalian tidak mungkin berpikir bahwa hanya karena mereka bertengkar kemarin Tao akan memiliki alasan untuk..." Ia kembali tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Bertengkar tentang apa?" tanya petugas yang tinggi.

Yixing menatap Tao dengan ketakutan. Tangannya bergerak-gerak gelisah di sisi tubuhnya.

Tao berpaling memandang kedua polisi itu. "Dia melarangku masuk fakultas Seni, dan dia memaksaku masuk fakultas Ekonomi, agar bisa meneruskan perusahaan."

"Ya, dan kau mengatakan..." Yixing hendak berbicara kembali. Ia berhenti dengan tiba-tiba. Lalu ia menatap kedua petugas itu dengan pandangan bersalah.

"Dia mengatakan apa?" tanya petugas yang tinggi dengan kaku.

Yixing menatap Tao dengan pandangan meminta maaf.

"Dia mengatakan apa?" ulang petugas itu, suaranya meninggi.

"Oh, _God_," gumam Yixing. "Dia mengatakan—_well_, katanya dia sudah terlalu dewasa untuk diatur Ayah. Tao bersumpah tidak mau mematuhi Ayah lagi." Bibir Yixing mulai gemetar.

Oh, Xing-ge, pikir Tao. Sekarang kau sudah melakukannya. Ia hampir-hampir tertawa. Rasanya aneh sekali ada yang percaya bahwa ia mampu _membunuh_ ayahnya.

"Kurasa kami harus minta izin untuk menggeledah rumah ini," kata petugas yang tinggi. "Seluruh rumah," tambahnya, sambil menatap lurus kearah Tao, "Termasuk kamar tidur Tuan Muda Huang."

"Tidak bisa!" seru Yixing. "Kalian tahu keluarga siapa yang sedang kalian hadapi? Keluarga Huang, Sir. Harap diingat di mana kalian berada."

Tao belum pernah melihat Yixing semarah ini. Luar biasa sekali melihat Yixing membelanya begitu kuat! Terutama karena kakaknya tidak suka berdebat.

"Maaf, Tuan," kata petugas yang tinggi padanya, "Tapi kami harus menggeledah."

Yixing memandu kedua petugas itu meninggalkan ruang tamu. Suara langkah mereka bertiga pun semakin hilang, artinya mereka sudah berada di lantai atas rumah keluarga Huang yang begitu luas.

Tao tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Biarkan mereka menggeledah kamarnya. Tentu saja mereka tidak akan menemukan apapun. Mereka pasti menemukan bahwa ia tidak bersalah.

Tapi bagaimana kalau dr. Henry benar? Bagaimana kalau memang ada yang membunuh ayahnya? Mungkinkah ada yang menyelinap masuk ke dalam rumah malam itu tanpa sepengetahuannya?

Mustahil!

Ia bisa mendengat suara Yixing berdebat dengan para polisi yang tengah menuruni tangga. Ia menjatuhkan diri di sofa. Tubuhnya terasa berat, seakan-akan ada timah yang mengisinya.

Min menghambur masuk. Ia tampak akan menangis. "Anda harus ikut, Tuan Muda. Mereka mengatakan hal-hal yang sangat menakutkan."

"Ini kesalahan," kata Tao kepada Min. "Tidak perlu khawatir, ini kesalahan besar."

"_Please_," pinta Min. "Bicaralah pada mereka."

Tao memaksa diri untuk bangkit. Ia berjalan keluar dari ruang tamu, Min merapat di belakangnya. Lalu ia menaiki tangga yang lebar, sambil mencengkeram pagar berukirnya erat-erat.

"Adikku tidak bersalah!" ia mendengar Yixing berteriak. "Beraninya kalian! Hentikan! Hentikan sekarang juga! Kalian tidak boleh menyentuh barang-barangnya! Hentikan!"

Di puncak tangga Tao berbelok memasuki lorong panjang. Kamarnya terasa begitu jauh. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia punya kekuatan untuk mencapainya atau tidak.

Ia ingin berbaring. Ia ingin beristirahat hingga polisi itu pergi. Hingga mereka menyadari bahwa tidak mungkin ada yang ingin membunuh ayahnya yang malang.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka, dan Tao menyelinap masuk. Petugas yang tinggi memegang lilin sementara yang lebih muda dengan hati-hati menggeledah barang-barang Tao. Ia membuka tutup meja Tao dan mengaduk-aduk isinya yang tidak seberapa.

"Dia tidak bersalah!" bentak Yixing lagi dan lagi. Ia mencengkeram petugas yang lebih muda, berusaha untuk menghentikannya.

Dengan wajah memerah, petugas itu mengibaskan lengannya.

"Yixing-ge.." seru Tao. Suaranya terdengar pelan dan jauh. "Tidak apa-apa. Kalau orang-orang tolol ini ingin melihat-lihat kamar tidurku, biarkan saja..."

Yixing tersentak saat petugas yang lebih muda mengeluarkan sesuatu dari laci meja kedua.

Sebuah tabung kaca.

Ia mencabut tutup kecilnya dan dengan hati-hati mengendus cairan di dalamnya.

"Racun," katanya.

"Kalau begitu kita sudah menemukan pembunuhnya," kata petugas yang tinggi.

"Huang Zitao."

TBC

* * *

Huaaaa akhirnya bisa nerusin Chap 2 u.u disini udah mulai ada tegangnya walau masih dikit hehehe.

Ini balasan review yaa. ~

: Sehun jadi Timothy Fier, iya dan itu benar :)

62 KrisTao WuHuang : kayaknya gak ada couple, paling HunHan itupun di akhir, moment mungkin ada dikit-dikit buat EXO-K, kayanya bukan kisah nyata hehehe..

Okay guys, review lagi yap, biar author semangat buat nerusin FF-nya hehehe

Regards,

dyohyo


	3. Chapter 3

The Hidden Evil

Dyohyo's Present

Inspired by R. 's Novel..

The Hidden Evil...

Akhirnya kisah itu dapat diceritakan...

EXO's Fanfiction

Kim Minseok

Xi Luhan

Wu Yifan

Kim Joonmyeon

Huang Zitao

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Jongdae

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo

Huang Zitao

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

Genre : Horror, Mystery

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan YME, ide cerita milik R.L. Stine, saya hanya mengembangkan cerita dan mengganti cast. Perubahan cerita asli imajinasi saya.

Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER III

Tao merasa wajahnya memucat.

Racun?

Di kamarnya?

Bagaimana mungkin?

Tao menatap kakaknya—dan melihat ekspresi ngeri terpancar di wajah Yixing. Yixing menggeleng-geleng, dan menggeleng. Pandangannya terpaku pada Tao.

"Yixing-ge!" seru Tao. Ia terhuyung-huyung mendekati kakaknya. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana tabung itu bisa berada di kamarku. Tapi kau harus tahu bahwa aku tidak akan pernah menyakiti Ayah. Tidak pernah, tidak pernah, tidak pernah!"

Bercak-bercak merah muncul di pipi Yixing yang pucat seakan-akan ada yang telah menamparnya. "Ya, ya, tentu saja," katanya cepat. "tentu saja aku tahu, Zitao."

Ia merapikan beberapa helai rambut poni yang menutupi dahinya. Lalu ia menegakkan tubuh dan berbalik menghadapi pada petugas."Pasti ada yang sudah meletakkan racun itu di laci Zitao. Orang yang ingin agar adikku tampak bersalah."

Para polisi itu tidak memperhatikan sama sekali. Mereka berdua menatap Tao.

"Kau harus ikut bersama kami, Tuan Muda." kata petugas yang lebih tua kepadanya.

"Ikut dengan kalian?" Tao merasa pusing. Ia tidak mampu untuk berpikir.

"Tidak!" teriak Yixing, sambil melebarkan kedua tangannya, berniat melindungi Tao.

Tao berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk. Tidak mampu bergerak. Tidak mampu berbicara.

Para polisi itu menarik kakaknya. Tao dapat melihat gurat kemarahan di onyx Yixing, kemarahan yang ia tujukan pada kedua polisi tersebut.

Ada yang mengatur sehingga seolah dirinya-lah yang membunuh ayahnya. Pikiran itu menggema berulang-ulang dalam benaknya.

"Kita pergi sekarang," kata petugas yang lebih tua. Ia meraih siku Zitao dengan kasar. Tao menyentakkan lengannya. Ia menggeleng, berusaha untuk menjernihkan kepalanya. "Tidak perlu menyentuhku," sergahnya. "Aku akan ikut kalian. Tapi aku tidak bersalah. Itu akan terbukti dan kalian berdua akan tampak bodoh."

"Yixing-ge, tolong hubungi pengacara Zhoumi," kata Tao tegas.

"Oh, Zitao, aku.." Wajah Yixing memucat, ia tidak mampu menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Lakukan saja permintaanku." kata Tao bersikeras. "Zhoumi sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi pengacara keluarga kita. Dia tidak akan mengecewakan kita."

"Tentu saja," kata Yixing pelan. "Akan kutemui dia sekarang juga."

Tao berpaling memandang kedua petugas itu. Ia mengangkat dagunya dan menatap mereka dengan pandangan dingin. "Well, aku siap."

Ya, aku siap, katanya pada diri sendiri saat menuruni tangga bersama kedua polisi itu.

Aku siap.

Tapi bagaimana ia bisa siap menghadap apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Para petugas itu mengurungnya dalam salah satu mobil yang biasa digunakan untuk membawa narapidana ke penjara.

Orang-orang menatap dan menunjuk-nunjuk saat mereka melaju lewat. Tolong jangan sampai ada orang yang mengenalku, pikir Tao. Kalau ada satu saja yang melihatnya, beritanya akan menyebar ke seluruh kota malam nanti.

Tidak penting apakah ada yang melihatku atau tidak, pikir Tao tersadar. Skandal seperti ini tidak akan pernah bisa disembunyikan. Huang Zitao―seorang pembunuh.

Teman-teman sejatimu pasti tahu bahwa tuduhan itu tidak mungkin benar, katanya sendiri. Dan masih ada Yixing. Tapi pikiran bahwa ada yang bisa mempercayai bahwa dirinya telah membunuh ayahnya membuat Tao muak.

Saat para polisi itu mengantarkannya menemui sipir, Tao merasakan tubuhnya mati rasa. Ia mengikuti setiap instruksi perjaga barunya tanpa berpikir. Ia mandi dengan air yang sangat dingin, lalu mengenakan seragamnya. Seragam penjara berwarna oranye cerah, sama sekali tidak cocok dengan keadaan penjara yang kelam dan menyeramkan.

Sipir itu lalu menyerahkannya kepada dua penjaga penjara, yang satu pendek dan rekannya jangkung. Tao membiarkan dirinya dibimbing menuruni tangga putar dan melewati lorong-lorong sempit tanpa protes.

Aku harus berusaha menganggap semua ini sebagai petualangan yang paling mengagumkan dan menakutkan, kata Tao sendiri. Sesuatu yang dapat ia banggakan sama seperti cerita tentang pengalamannya saat mengikuti kejuaraan wushu ataupun martial arts lainnya.

Bagaimana kalau aku tidak pernah dibebaskan dari tempat ini? Bagaimana kalau aku terpaksa menjalani sepanjang sisa hidupku disini?

Kedua penjaga itu mengajaknya melewati pintu kayu tebal dan memasuki halaman yang berudara sedingin es dan basah.

Tao seketika berhenti. Lututnya mulai gemetar.

Di depannya terdapat penyangga kayu tempat penjara melakukan hukuman gantung di depan umum.

Panggung kayu besar itu menjulang tertimpa cahaya keperakan bulan bagaikan monster tengah menanti kesempatan untuk menikmati dirinya.

Kengerian mencengkeramnya kuat-kuat saat Tao berpaling memandang para penjaga. "Kalian membawaku kemana?"

Penjaga yang pendek itu menjawab, "Tentu saja ke tiang gantung."

"Tiang gantung?" Tao hampir-hampir tidak mampu mengucapkannya. "Tapi aku tidak bersalah! Semuanya hanya kekeliruan! Aku.."

Kedua penjaga memelototinya. Lalu senyuman kejam merekah di wajah penjaga yang pendek. Penjaga yang jangkung mulai terbahak-bahak.

Saat menatap kedua pria itu bergantain Tao menyadari bahwa mereka hanya menggodanya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir," kata penjaga yang jangkung kepadanya. "Mereka baru menggantungmu sesudah pengadilan."

Kedua penjaga itu kembali terbahak-bahak.

"Ayo," perintah yang pendek sesaat kemudian.

Mereka bergegas melewati pintu terbuka di sisi seberang halaman, lalu kembali menuruni tangga putar yang lain. Mereka tidak di sebuah lorong bawah tanah yang panjang dan gelap, diapit sel-sel di kedua sisinya. Tao bisa melihat para narapidana pria menatapnya dari balik jeruji besi yang kokoh.

"Lihat anak itu," kata seorang narapidana sambil mencibir.

"Pasti dia anak orang kaya kalau dilihat dari tubuhnya, sexy." Kata narapidana yang lain.

"Diam!" teriak penjaga yang jangkung. "Kecuali kalian ingin dihajar sampai tidak bisa melupakannya sepanjang sisa hidup kalian yang menyedihkan."

Para penjaga berhenti di depan salah satu sel. Penjaga yang pendek mengambil sebatang kunci besi dari kumpulan kunci yang ia pegang sedari tadi dan memisahkan salah satu kunci, kemudian memasukkannya ke lubang kunci. Keduanya membuka pintu dan mendorong Tao ke dalam kegelapan.

Pintunya dibanting menutup. Tao mendengan suara kunci besinya berdentang saat pintu dikunci di belakangnya.

Sekarang mimpi burukku benar-benar dimulai, pikir Tao sambil mengamati selnya.

Lantai berbatu, dengan dinding miring yang cukup untuk menampung dua buah ranjang. Ranjangnya terbuat dari papan-papan sederhana yang ditutupi selimut yang sudah compang-camping. Beginilah keadaan penjara peninggalan Perang Dunia 2, pikir Tao.

Dan baunya! Sebuah bilik untuk buang air ada di salah satu sudut. Akhirnya ia duduk kelelahan di salah satu ranjang dan menghiraukan bau tersebut.

"Itu ranjangku. Ranjangmu yang di sebelah kiri."

Tao melompat bangkit. Seorang pria paruh baya tengah bersandar ke dinding sel, dekat pintu. Dalam kegelapan ruang yang sempit ini, Tao berjalan melewatinya tanpa menyadari keberadaannya!

Sekalipun sudah tua, pria itu tampaknya cukup kuat untuk mencabik-cabik Tao.

Pria itu maju perlahan-lahan.

Tao mundur.

"Tidak perlu takut," kata pria itu ramah. "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, Pemuda."

Tao tak mampu bicara.

Pria tua itu tersenyum, dan senyumnya hangat, lembut, baik. "Selamat datang di rumahku," katanya kepada Tao. "Tampaknya kita akan menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk beberapa lama."

"Tampaknya begitu," jawab Tao menyetujui.

"Namaku Chan Lie." Kata pria yang lebih tua itu. "Xi Chan Lie."

"Huang Zitao," jawab Tao.

Pria tertubuh tegap itu memandangnya sangat teliti. "Wah, Nak, apa yang kau lakukan di tempat terkutuk ini? Kau tidak melakukan kejahatan apapun."

"Y-ya, aku tidak bersalah," kata Tao. "Tapi ba-bagaimana―?"

"Aku bisa melihatnya dari wajahmu," kata Chan Lie menjelaskan. "Anak malang," gumamnya.

"Oh, terima kasih!" seru Tao. "Aku tidak bisa mengatakan betapa berartinya keramahanmu padaku di waktu seperti ini.."

Tao tidak mampu menahan diri. Ia mulai terisak. Seluruh kedukaan dan kekagetan yang dirasakannya.. keramahan pria tua itu..

Dari balik kepalanya yang agak menunduk, Tao melihat Chan Lie tengah mengamati tangannya yang berotot dan mulus. Ekspresi pria tua itu mengeras.

"Dimana istriku?" tanyanya pada Tao dengan dingin.

"Apamu?"

"Jangan berpura-pura padaku, kau pembunuh! Kau berselingkuh dengannya lalu membunuhnya! Kau membunuh istriku!"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu," kata Tao bersikeras. "Sungguh!"

"Kau membunuhnya! Kau merebutnya dariku!"

Chan Lie menerjang ke arahnya. Tao berusaha menghindar dengan teknik martial art-nya.

Tidak ada tempat untuk melarikan diri. Tidak ada tempat untuk bersembunyi. Pria tegap itu mendorong tubuh Tao ke dinding dan berusaha mencekiknya.

"Aku bahkan belum pernah bertemu istrimu! Lepaskan aku!"

Chan Lie melepaskan Tao. Ia kembali ke ranjangnya dan mengempaskan tubuhnya ke sana. Matanya menyipit memancarkan kemurkaan.

"Tunggu saja saat aku akan membunuhmu. Begitu kau tidur, akan kurobek kau seperti ikan, kucincang kau seperti daging potong. Kau meragukanku? Aku punya pisau yang kusembunyikan di sel ini."

Pandangan Tao berkeliaran ke seluruh sel, mencari senjata pria itu. Chan Lie tergelak.

"Kau tidak akan menemukannya. Sampai kau merasakannya di perutmu, berputar-putar! Oh, aku akan sangat menikmati mengukir luka-luka di tubuhmu!"

Yixing akan menemui pengacara hari ini, pikir Tao. Aku akan dibebaskan besok. Aku hanya perlu menghabiskan satu malam di tempat yang menjijikkan ini.

Saat pria tua itu terus berceloteh, Tao mengulangi dua kata itu terus menerus. Seperti doa.

Hanya semalam.

Hanya semalam.

Hanya semalam..

* * *

TBC or End?

Review please :)

**With Love,**

**hyodoreu**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER IV Empat bulan Kemudian Sebatang tongkat kayu menghantam jeruji besi pintu selnya. "Huang Zitao, kau mendapat tamu." Tamu! Semangat Tao menjulang. Ia bergegas ke pintu dan mengikuti langkah sang penjaga menuju sebuah ruangan. "Gege!" ia tersentak, tersenyum tidak keruan saat melihat wajah pucat di bawah topi biru gelap yang dikenalinya. "Yixing-ge, akhirnya kau datang juga! Aku tahu gege akan datang! Rasanya mengerikan sekali melihatmu di persidangan dan tidak mampu bercakap-cakap denganmu. Aku sangat rindu padamu!" Tao mencoba untuk menjulurkan jemarinya dari balik ruangan berkaca itu untuk menyentuh wajah kakaknya yang berada di balik lapisan kaca tersebut, tapi tentu saja ia tidak bisa karena kaca yang menghalanginya. Akhirnya aku bisa bercakap-cakap dengannya tanpa kehadiran Chan Lie yang mengerikan di dekatku, pikir Tao. Teman satu selnya itu telah dibawa pergi beberapa hari sebelumnya. "Aku aman bersamanya," bisik Yixing kepada penjaga. Tao dapat melihat kakaknya berwajah sendu, apakah ia mengkhawatirkanku? Pikir Tao. Penjaga bertubuh kekar itu menatap Tao dengan pandangan keras. "Baiklah," katanya kemudian. Ia melangkah dan keluar ruangan berkaca tersebut. "Oh, gege." Desah Tao. "Rasanya aku sudah gila, aku akan digantung subuh besok! Katakan! Kau membawa berita? Apa kau sudah berbicar dengan pengacara kita? Apa dia memiliki petunjuk, prospek, apa..?" Yixing perlahan-lahan menggeleng. Ia berusaha menghindari tatapan menyedihkan dari Tao. Tao mencengkeram kuatseragam penjaranya. "Yixing-ge! Kau harus bertindak! Mintalah belas kasihan dari hakim! Apa tidak ada teman lama Ayah yang bisa mempengaruhinya? Bahkan penundaan sehari sudah membantu. Kita perlu waktu, Ge. Kita perlu waktu untuk menemukan pembunuh yang sebenarnya!" Sambil membuang muka, Yixing mengangkat bahu dengan sikap tak berdaya. "Yixing-ge! Dengarkan aku!" teriak Tao. "Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk pahat semangat! Kau sadar betapa seriusnya situasiku? Sadar? Aku akan mati besok kalau kau tidak bertindak! Kenapa kau hanya berdiri disana dan menundukkan wajahmu? Kenapa kau tidak menjawabku? Kau harus bertindak cepat." Saat Tao menatap wajah kakaknya yang pucat dan serius, seluruh harapan menguap dari dalam dirinya. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak hakim menjatuhkan vonis, Tao benar-benar mempercayai hukumannya. Besok pagi ia akan digantung. Ia akan menapaki tangga kayu ke tiang gantung. Ia akn merasakan lilitan tali yang kasar di lehernya. Ia akan melihat kerumunan bersorak―melolong menuntut kematiannya. Lalu―blang!―kakinya akan kehilangan pijakan. Ia.. "Kau tampak kacau," kata Yixing kepada adiknya, menyela lamunan Tao yang mengerikan. Tao mengernyit. "Aku tahu. Aku sendiri sulit mengenali diriku. Mereka terus-menerus mengatakan bahwa aku ini pemuda kaya yang sombong. Bahwa aku takkan sombong lagi sewaktu.." Tao tidak mampu melanjutkannya. Pertahanannya rubuh, ia menunduk dalam. "Penjaga itu benar, kau memang sombong." Kata Yixing pelan. "Selalu menganggap dirimu istimewa. Kesayangan Ayah." Tao menatap kakaknya dengan mulut ternganga. "Apa kau tidak bisa menebak kenapa aku belum pernah mengunjungimu selama ini? Apa kau belum bisa menebaknya sekarang?" tanya Yixing berbisik. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati lapisan kaca. "Apa kau belum bisa menebak kebenarannya?" Tao merasa kedinginan. Ia menangkupkan tangannya rapat-rapat agar tidak gemetar. Yixing berbalik dan memandang ke lorong untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada narapidana atau penjaga yang bisa mendengarnya. "Aku yang membunuh Ayah!" Tao mencoba untuk bicara, tapi tidak terdengar suara apapun. Ia menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Kau?" "Tentu saja. Kau sempurna, tapi aku tidak sesempurna kau. Bagaimana aku bisa mendapat kesempatan untuk mendapatkan kekasih yang kuinginkan tanpa warisan Ayah? Dan Ayah tersayang tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan mewariskannya." "Oh, Yixing-ge, tidak," kata Tao. "Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa Ayah akan memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan? Aku yakin dia sudah menyiapkan segalanya untukmu." "Tidak, Tao. Ayah akan memberikan apa yang kau inginkan. Dia hanya menyayangi dirimu," kata Yixing bersikeras. "Jadi aku menyelinap kembali ke dalam rumah. Kau dan Ayah sedang bertengkar hebat, jadi tentu saja kau tidak mendengar kedatanganku. Kucampurkan racun ke gelas anggurnya dan meletakkan sisanya di kamarmu. Sederhana." Sejenak Tao tidak merasakan apa-apa sama sekali. Lalu kemarahannya meledak. Ia memukul lapisan kaca beberapa kali dengan keras. "Akan kubunuh kau!" teriaknya pada Yixing. "Kau dengar? Akan kubunuh kau!" "Ck,ck." Kata Yixing menggodanya. "kurasa kau sudah cukup banyak membunuh." Ia tersenyum dan melambai sedikit sambil berbalik pergi. Tao berteriak. Ia bisa mendengar suara para penjaga berlarian mendekat. Yixing berbalik dan menempelkan wajahnya ke lapisan kaca. "Oh, ngomong-ngomong Zitao," bisik Yixing sambil tersenyum kecil, "Aku memang menemui pengacara kita. Malahan baru tadi pagi aku menemuinya. Maaf, kau takkan bisa mendapatkan bagian dari warisan kita." Senyumnya melebar. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan semua uang itu?!" TBC Review? A/N : Thanks for all readers, followers and favoriters of this story ^^ -Hyodoreu- 


End file.
